The Destroyer Dragon
by Dynomation
Summary: A prophecy the stretches across realms, the story of the last ancient Dragon of the Overworld, corrupted and broken, finds worlds to destroy and to stop him a ban of travellers has to come together and stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Water, the great biome splayed out in front of a large figure, it eyes blazing with purple energy, it had sat down on a sand block as it looked out over the sea, it sore the Squids and Guardians 'fighting' never had the blockie world been more of a home to this lost soul. He`d been all over this place.

From the villages of wood and stone, to barren desert temples stripped of everything, only two things in this world was constant, one was the blocks and water, the bane of his existence, he`d learn languages from listening to the idle chit chatter of other`s. He wasn`t accepted by many creatures of this world.

Standing up the figure toward over many other creatures in the land. His lanky arms and legs moved with easy as he cross the land with a practise jumps and teleports. He`d been traveling in this land for so long nothing seem to faze him, not even the Steve. He`d learnt there language ages ago. Both him and the villagers spoke to each other.

Steve he was unfortunate, to protect the world from the destructive forces of the 'Dead One' and the 'Destroyer of Souls' he must be stopped from entering other dimensions, like the Nether as he and the villagers called it. Himself he`d call it hell.

His home was the result of the third being of death. The End, with arguable the most powerful being in the universe, even the Wither Skeletons dared not speak his name, but like all creatures, with power come greed, only problem was that the Ender Dragon lost his species in a war, for him to survive by chance, in a foreign world with only Endermen to look after him, and they did.

The did so well, he was tort everything the elders new of the land, with many land and world full of mystery, they said 'In ancient times, Dragons roamed the land, the kept the world in balance, they had both knowledge and power, but compassionate to their fellow creatures. And they told of a legend of destruction. One day something will have to come and break the walls down to other world. And help them'

Ender Dragon had completed due to his deranged mind, it fund any world were dragons had been destroyed were not worthy to live, so that why the figure had left, he needed to find a world to help easy or even stop the corruption from taking over the last dragons mind.

So that were he was going to find a way to another world to find help, to find hope.

Night time was an easier time to travel about, none of the mobs that may attack him were out know, Water was is only problem now. He was making his way to something he`d been crafting for many years a portal to outside the realms.

The Overworld was the hub world so to say, all the other realms could pass through it and into others, the Dragon did it with raw power, he didn`t have that kind of power but what he did have was a heart of pure intensions and friends. The Overworld and Nether were full of mobs like himself, neither good nor bad in their own world.

But other world outside deserve better, that what brang all of them together, only problem mobs and creatures with this mind set are normal hunted down because of what they are by the Villagers Hunters or Steve due to his upbringing.

Around him stood many different creatures, some invertebrate, some of the undead and some of the he wasn`t sure what the hell they are. Some of them stood peacefully others bickered amount themselves, whilst he placed the finally piece of the puzzle.

The Water of Life or Death depends on your point of view really. As he took a step back all the other smiled "Is it done?" squeaked a small voice.

The Enderman nodded "I just hope it lock onto the most harmonious universe, we need the Ender Dragon" he stated to himself, a hiss echoed behind him "Well no point stand around here doing nothing, I swear if we not get a move on I might explode!"

Every other being in the room turned and glared at the green leaf textured creature "Fine I uses different expressions Ok?" he replied with a pair of glowing red eyes burning slightly.

"Yes but how should go and who should say?" chirped a brown spider sitting sedately on the wall, first step of legs crossed. Getting all the other to think.

"Well Endie going through" stated a skeleton "I don`t think anyone of us is more deserving" it cold lifeless eye sockets seem to glow with warmth. "So why doesn`t he choose how goes then?" squeaked a silverfish burrowing it way through the floor.

'Endie' grumbled as he through about who to take. "I think Creep, Batty, Silver and Spooklee" all four of the said ones seem to smile slightly.

The others also smiled "Remember, a portals works both ways need any help one of us will be hear" stated the Skeleton.

As the Ghast, Silverfish Bat and Creeper walked into the portal the Enderman stopped "Try not to get killed" the Skeleton said "Same to you" came the reply as all of the 5 travellers disappeared.

"TWILIGHT! WHAT YOU READING!?" asked Pinkie Pie her excitability bouncing off the walls, Twilight breathed deeply as she calmed her nerves slightly "A book of old legends, right know it about some stupid story about a dragon ending the world" she waved it off

"It only silly old legend" Pinkie frowned, as her tail twitched slightly, wait "Twitchie tail!" she sated ducking under a book case, Twilight followed suit "Any idea what it was twitching about?" she asked looking at the window outside, her new castle loomed over the small town of Ponyville.

Twilight could see nothing so far, everything seemed normal, the only thing that was different was the strange energy surge coming from the clouds?

"What is that?" asked Twilight before they exploded with rainbow energy, a horrific wail of pain echoed through the sky. As a blurred shape fell from the sky. It seem to glow purple for a moment then in a flash it disappeared.

Pinkie and Twilight exchanged looks "Ok, what was that?" asked Twilight still unsure of what happened. Pinkie frowned "I don`t know but it a mystery!" she said almost sarcastically to nopony in particular.

A loud 'Flwop' echoed in the forest, it dark colour helped blend in Endie he felt bizzare like he was standing on for legs, looking down at his limbs, there were no longer cubic and square they were curved and no longer arms, he had four legs. A really thin horse on closer inspection.

Speaking his native tongue he shouted up into the sky "YYYYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWW?"


	2. Chapter 2

Spooklee landed softly on the ground, with a loud 'thud' next to her, the former ghast looked to find a green horse with a dried leaf texture fur coat face buried in the ground, a bat winged foal hovered over the green horse for a moment.

Creep pulled his head out of the dirt, he shook his head for a moment, jumping up he looked himself over "Errr anyone else no why I`m a horse?" looking at the Ghast and Bat horses for a moment "And why are you horses?"

"I have no idea" stated Batty, the small foal landed next to Creep, he towered over the small colt, compared to the others Batty ears were massive, with large tuffs of fur coming of each ear. Large fangs pointing out of his mouth, large black eyes darting around for a moment.

"Yeah but Spook you`re hairs insane!" stated the small flying rodent, the largest in the group stood, her mane? Was comprised of tentacle like pieces of hair, same for her tail, with large white wings comprised of feathers, her black sclera was a stark contrast to her red pupils.

Creep smiled slightly as he tried not to chuckle "Wow someones increase their power levels" Batty let out a snort then gave a blank stare "Wha?"

Creep sighed "Come on, we better find Endie before he goes into hiding, again!" as he trotted off the other to flew over him, "Hey no fair!" he called up to them as he ran after them.

As the two of them flew over the tree line, the size difference become aware, Spooklee had become smaller slightly but her wings seem to keep her original width. With slow beats of her wings she sored through the blue sky. Whilst the noisy flight of Batty echoed down slightly the zoomed over the thick forest for a moment.

Then the cloud rode in, large black clouds, all of them knew one thing, Endie would not like this at all.

Endie teleported to a strange town full of pastel coloured horses, he would have loomed over them if not for the face he was hidden in the shadows, the only things visible were his bright purple eyes, the sun light wouldn`t burn him but if they acted to him like the villagers well, not good.

He hadn`t noticed the storm clouds until it was too late, as the rain began to poor down harder than he`d seen in his life, as the occupants of the town rain for cover, he looked around for a moment, then something pushed him into the rain, a fallen metal can, with a small wolf like creature, only he didn`t know that.

The rain burnt, as steam raised off his body, everything the water touch burned, steam rolling off the Enderhorse for a moment, it was second nature to teleport to the nearest place of protection he could fit in.

In a flash of purple he was gone from the square, and if everypony sore the burning demonic figure of a pencil thin pony taller than Celestia quivering in pain because of the rain. They looked on in disbelief for a moment, as the purple smoke faded it left scorch marks on the ground here it hooves once were.

Crashing onto the wooden floor of the safe place he sighed slight, as the purple eyes of the Ender-horse looked up he found a large group of ponies a staring at him for a moment, he`s eyes glowed purple without pupils, he was alien yet familiar, it made him all the more terrifying, as one of them screamed dropping a plate of food to the ground he teleported again.

Silver shook his head as he opened his eyes. With a groan he sat up, placing a hoof to his face he didn`t noticed. His large compact eyes shown with a black tint. In his vision lay a wooden floor? Ceiling? He didn`t know but what he did know was where the voices were coming from.

"What do you think happened?" asked one. "Well I found him in a tree, I through it was somecolt trying to get free food until he fell on his head out cold" stated a second voice.

"Yeah but that not why I worried, his got spikes or something all over him" stated a three that seem to squeak slightly.

Silver looking himself over for a moment was very spike good, still had those. With large floppy antenna above his eyes, they were new along with his legs, four legs, he`d never had legs before, they were difficult to control slightly for the first few seconds. His abdomen seem to be the same as before with the same spike finish. His silver colour had turned into a silver coat of hair. "I`m horse?" he asked confused, he eyebrow furrowing, 'eyebrows, I have eyebrows?'

A creak came from the door as a group of foals came to the door. As Silver turned he was greeted by 3 sets of eyeballs. All of them blink at the same time, the silver coloured colt looked at the yellow, white and orange fillies for a moment.

They all screamed, Silver paniced and head butted the floor in an attempted to go through the wooden floor, only for him to regret it, reeling in pain he groan again. "Wat? Notch damn wood!"

All the others looked at the colt for a moment, he panicked again, he jumped for the nearest window, glass was always easy to eat through but inside of eating through the window it shattered.

Looking on in panic the falling silverfish gulped, a large patch of dirt with pigs. With a smile he dived into the dirt, smiling he almost grin with glee, a gasp was heard, as he looked around a massive horse was on the horizon, panicing he ate the dirt, towards safety.

The dark light of the tunnel he`d made he smiled slightly. He panted "Ok, should really stop the panicking. I`ve gotta find the others!" he said, he looked at the soil around him for a moment "Oh dinner time!"

He munched his way through the dark soil for a moment then sighed "Argh why is the soil so rich!"

Endie sat back against the wall of a building, he was covered from the rain for a brief second, every inch of his body burnt, thank god for his quick healing, but he had to find the other, one of them by themselves could cause a whole lot of trouble.


End file.
